1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless mobile device services. More specifically, the present invention relates to integrated messaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various applications are presently available for mobile devices. These applications and associated services require that applications and services constantly be kept up to date. Updates may be required with respect to correcting errors in prior versions of an application or service. Updates may likewise encompass introduction of new features in an application or service. Updates may be of various degrees of complexity in terms of new and improved aspects of an application or service that have been repaired or updated. Degree of complexity likewise applies to the size of the data block representing a code rewrite or update and that is required to implement the application or service repair or update.
Additional complications may exist for application and service updates. Updates may be required for a variety of mobile devices, platforms, and protocols. As such, an application provider may have to write new portions of an application for a variety of mobile devices, platforms, and/or protocols. This may be especially time consuming or complex if a mobile device application or service requires multiple upgrades over time. Many users of mobile devices lack the time, knowledge, or inclination to upgrade their mobile devices multiple times. As a result, application and service providers may be unable to provide users with their full range of services.
There is a need in the art to allow for introduction of applications to a mobile device that do not impose significant technical barriers to the user of the device with respect to installation of these applications. There is, further, a need in the art to allow for introduction of applications to a range of mobile devices, platforms, and protocols that do not require massive code rewrites or updates for each device, platform, or protocol.